Pesadillas 1
by Myriamj
Summary: Fue culpa del aburrimiento y del afiche de una casa embrujada. De Gerald por contar la leyenda de la Cabaña de las Pesadillas. Del tonto desafío para mostrarse valientes y que podían derrotar una maldición mortal, aunque el abuelo Phil trató de disuadirlos. Una noche, sólo niños, atreviéndose a dormir, pese a las pesadillas que tendrían y que podían terminar en muerte.


No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold! No, e incluso perdí un capítulo que había descargado.

Bueno, aquí va el capítulo 1; no soy tan mala. De todos modos, como expliqué en el capítulo 2, se pueden leer como historias independientes.

Feliz Halloween.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

.

Arnold había sido ordenado sacerdote a sus 24 años, hace tres años ya. Desde niño se había preocupado de ayudar a todas las personas que conocía, pero cuando la realidad le demostró que no podía hacerlo materialmente (por ejemplo, no lograr ubicar a la hija del Sr. Hyunn para Navidad o salvar al barrio de la demolición de empresas Futuro, aunque después se descubrió el fraude cometido por el director de la compañía), se abocó a salvar sus almas e infundir fé en lugar de esperanza. Cuando su abuelo murió efectivamente a la edad de 91 años, pudo oficiar parte de la misa en su honor, gracias a un permiso especial concedido. Fue una extraña influencia de su abuela, que ya era estrafalaria por sí misma, la que lo llevó a pensar en convertirse en sacerdote católico. Sin embargo, lo realmente decisivo fue el infructuoso viaje que había realizado a San Lorenzo siendo adolescente, para encontrar a sus padres perdidos en la selva latinoamericana. Los desgastantes esfuerzos chocaron con la espesura verde que había engullido cualquier vestigio de ellos o del mítico pueblo al que ayudaban. En su desesperación, clamó por Dios. En su respuesta, un crucifijo cayó en sus manos. Era de madera y representaba a Cristo al estilo colonial americano: lleno de llagas y tan delgado que dolía mirar sus costillas. Le llegó la compasión de un dios que se mostraba tan herido y dolido como sus feligreses. Su propio sufrimiento parecía reflejado en sus rasgos tallados. Al regresar, se contactó con un cura quien lo derivó al seminario.

Cuando falleció su abuela, Arnold dirigió su misa y se abocó completamente a la vida eclesiástica. Su único pariente vivo era su primo Arnie, con quien no tenía mucha comunicación.

Un mediodía, mientras arreglaba el oratorio tras la misa de la mañana, una mujer rubia se acercó llorando.

-"Padre, vengo por ayuda. A pedirle ayuda en nombre de mi hermanita bebé"- la mujer sollozó y se sonó con un pañuelo ya húmedo entre sus manos.

-"¿Su hermana bebé?"- Arnold preguntó pacientemente, mientras pensaba dónde había guardado los ungüentos del bautismo.

-"Si; ella no deja a mis padres y… ¡oh, es tan triste!"

Arnold se sintió algo confundido. Supuso que no sería un bebé realmente si ese era el problema.

-"¿Necesitan algún tipo de orientación familiar?"- ofreció, recordando cómo su amigo de infancia, Gerald, también había acudido a él por motivos familiares.

La mujer lo miró como si dudara.

-"Bueno, no, es decir…mi hermanita bebé murió hace 24 años pero…pero"- la mujer rompió a llorar de nuevo y dijo unas palabras ininteligibles.

-"Está bien, no se preocupe. Deme la dirección y visitaré a sus padres en la casa"- respondió el joven sacerdote.

La mujer agradecida anotó la dirección en un papel y se lo entregó; luego se persignó y se fue. Arnold suspiró. A sus 27 años no era el primer caso de personas que sentían que sus deudos los penaban convertidos en fantasmas. Y en su preparación sacerdotal había hecho algunos exorcismos también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa quedaba en un sector que no fue demolido por Sheck y al que Arnold nunca se había acercado en su vida en Hillwood, pese a poder ir caminando hasta allí desde la capilla. Cuando Arnold se aproximó a la vieja casa, lo recibió en el jardín una pequeña niña rubia, de unos tres años de edad, con un moño rosa gigante en su cabeza que combinaba con su ropa.

-"Hola"- la saludó el sacerdote -"Bonito moño"- añadió. Pero la niña abrió ampliamente sus ojos azules y salió corriendo. _Tal vez sea la primera persona con sotana que ha visto_, pensó Arnold mientras sonreía.

Como la niña había cerrado la puerta de entrada, Arnold tocó el timbre. Esperó unos minutos mientras escuchaba a un hombre gritar que llamaban a la puerta y que estaba viendo la televisión. Finalmente, salió a recibirlo la misma mujer que había ido a buscarlo a la iglesia.

-"Oh, Padre, que alegría que haya podido venir. Entre por favor"

Arnold entró. La casa tenía ventanas amplias, pero las cortinas estaban cerradas, sumiendo la habitación en penumbras. Era la sala de estar, llena de trofeos y diplomas referidos a Olga Pataki. También había un sillón frente al televisor, en el que un hombre voluminoso y con principios de calvicie estaba sentado.

-"Siéntese, por favor, mientras voy a buscar a mamá"- Arnold se vio obligado a buscar una silla que encontró cerca del hombre.

-"Hola"- saludó Arnold. El hombre lo miró algo molesto.

-"Usted es el sacerdote del que Olga ha estado hablando, ¿no?"

-"Sí ¿y usted es…?"

-"Bob. Bob Pataki, de la empresa de localizadores y celulares Big Bob."- el hombre miró de nuevo la televisión, arrugando la nariz ante el comercial de otra empresa de celulares.

Arnold miró curioso al hombre; lucía cansado. Él recordaba el local de dicha empresa; no era muy grande y parecía congelado en el tiempo. De niño siempre decían que el dueño era un malhumorado y gruñón, que jamás sonreía, y que su esposa era alcohólica. Recordó haber escuchado del Sr. Green que si no hubiese sido por un viejo accidente, el viejo Pataki habría podido ser un gran empresario. La única esperanza de la familia había sido Olga Pataki, que había decidido ser profesora. Según la Sra. Vitello, ella había estado a punto de casarse, pero justo antes de la boda, se descubrió que el novio era un estafador. Una casualidad, que rondaba lo sobrenatural, lo puso al descubierto. Arnold se preguntó si todas esas historias tendrían una explicación en lo que iban a hablar ahora.

-"Por fin, está toda la familia junta"- señaló Olga, regresando junto a una mujer mayor rubia, de ojos azul claro y lentes. Tenía una expresión adormilada.

-"¿Y la niña que vi en la entrada de la casa?"- preguntó Arnold curioso. Los Patakis palidecieron.

-"¿Se parece a ella?"- preguntó la mujer mayor, mostrando una foto que aferraba. Arnold asintió.

-"¡Es mi Helga!"- gritó la mujer llorando, y se desmayó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold fue al baño. Luego que Miriam, la señora mayor, logró despertar del desmayo gracias a unas sales de Olga, le explicaron lo que había pasado.

Hace 24 años, Olga estaba terminando la secundaria y era una jovencita muy talentosa. Tocaba piano a la perfección y había salido de gira. Al regresar, sus padres entusiasmados le pidieron que tocara parte de su repertorio. Se descuidaron. Olga se culpaba a sí misma, mientras que los padres se culpaban entre sí. La hermana menor, Helga, que por entonces tenía 3 años, había salido de la casa cuando nadie la estaba mirando. La niña tenía su primer día de preescolar y había gritado que la fueran a dejar, pero nadie le hizo caso. La niña se fue caminando sola y cruzó la calle. Era muy pequeña. Sólo bastó la distracción de otro adulto, esta vez al volante de un auto, y la niña salió despedida por los aires. Su muerte fue instantánea. Asistencia Social presentó una demanda contra el conductor por homicidio involuntario, y contra los padres por negligencia. Los juicios se extendieron por cerca de un año. Finalmente, todo terminó; el cuerpito de Helga había sido cremado, las causas judiciales se cerraron, pero el dolor de la familia nunca se pudo superar.

Arnold descubrió sorprendido que si el accidente no hubiese ocurrido, esa niña habría sido compañera suya en preescolar y posiblemente en primaria y secundaria. Se preguntó cómo habría sido conocerla; si habrían podido ser amigos quizás. Luego negó con la cabeza; no tenía sentido pensar en cosas que ya no habían pasado.

Se lavó las manos y miró el espejo. Se sorprendió al ver junto a su reflejo, la imagen de una mujer de su edad, parecida a Olga. Se giró. No había nadie. Pero cuando salió al pasillo, la vio. Era un poco más alta que él; parecía la versión adulta de la niña que había visto a su llegada.

-"Menos de un día y lograste que Miriam se desmayara; vaya récord"- la voz era firme y suave al mismo tiempo, con un tono casi jovial.

-"¿Nos conocemos?"- preguntó Arnold educadamente. La mujer tenía unos ojos azules brillantes y el pelo rubio.

-"Yo sí; eres un sacerdote católico, el padre Arnold Shortman"

-"Cierto, ¿y tú?"

-"Helga Pataki, fantasma y escritora frustrada"

-"Mucho gusto"- respondió Arnold a la extraña presentación y extendió su mano. La fantasma sonrió y se la estrechó. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió a Arnold. Pero era agradable.

Unos segundos de silencio se extendieron.

-"Bien ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"- preguntó Arnold. Si era honesto consigo mismo, la apariencia que había adoptado la fantasma de Helga era de una mujer bastante atractiva. Y eso que él siempre pensó que le atraían las morenas o pelirrojas. Bueno, antes de que tomara los votos sacerdotales.

La fantasma mordió su labio, pensando.

-"Ayúdame. Ayúdame a seguir mi camino. Convéncelos de que me dejen ir"- la fantasma rogó con ojos suplicantes, y desapareció.

-"¿Padre?"- Arnold escuchó la voz de Olga que lo llamaba desde la escalera. Pronto la vio, a medida que subía los peldaños al segundo piso.

-"Eh, sí, ya estaba bajando"- respondió Arnold, decidiendo mantener en reserva su extraña entrevista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días después, Arnold volvió a ir a la casa. Había recabado información del accidente y las causas judiciales. Cuando un alma no puede seguir su camino tras su muerte, es porque algo lo retiene, generalmente el dejar algo inconcluso o alguna emoción muy violenta que queda grabada en el lugar. De su conversación con Helga, sospechaba que podría ser lo primero: había algo inconcluso y tenía relación con su familia.

Tocó el timbre; esta vez le abrió el Sr. Pataki.

-"Olga no está."

-"Está bien; me imaginé que podría no estar por ser día de semana"- Arnold evitó añadir que por esa misma razón, no esperaba verlo a él tampoco. Había deseado hablar a solas con la madre de Helga.

-"Sí, está en el trabajo."

-"¿Puedo pasar?"

Arnold observó la duda en la cara de Bob Pataki. Repentinamente, se escuchó una ventana abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe.

-"Oh, no"- murmuró el hombre -"Está bien; pase. Yo iré a cerrar una ventana."

Arnold entró, mientras Bob se perdía rumbo a la cocina. Se preguntó si Helga habría hecho sonar la ventana y si el hombre podría saber que era ella. En la habitación en penumbras, Helga lo miraba desde el sillón frente a la televisión encendida.

-"¡Ey! ¡Regresó!"- lo saludó. En esta ocasión, la fantasma lucía como una quinceañera de jeans desgastados y polera rosada.

-"Sí, ¿qué estás viendo?"- Arnold se acercó con cuidado, manteniéndose de pie por si llegaba otro de los ocupantes de la casa.

-"Nada; nunca hay nada bueno en tv. El purgatorio no puede ser peor que esto"- se quejó la joven. Arnold se rió.

-"Bueno, hay muchas personas que no les gusta pensar en el purgatorio. ¿Tú piensas que irás allá?"

-"Bien, dado que morí a los 3 años, no tuve tiempo de realizar ningún pecado importante para irme al infierno; pero tampoco he sido completamente santa, sea viva o como fantasma, así que…Sí, supongo que eso es lo que me espera."

-"¿No te asusta?"

-"¿Qué? ¿Estar muerta? ¿Seguir mi camino? ¿Ir al purgatorio?"

-"Ir al purgatorio. Aunque lo demás también me causa curiosidad"- reconoció el sacerdote.

-"Bueno, doi, fallecí hace 24 años; he tenido tiempo para hacerme la idea de estar muerta. Y me aburro como fantasma. No es que tenga muchas opciones de entretenimiento al no estar viva, además que nunca he podido alejarme de aquí. Por suerte, aprendí a leer antes de morir, así que he leído sobre distintas religiones. El purgatorio no suena tan mal una vez que has conocido los distintos infiernos imaginados en las diferentes culturas. Aunque la idea de la reencarnación no me desagrada."

-"¿Has leído…?"- Arnold estaba sorprendido.

-"Sí, Miriam ha traído algunos libros de eso que llaman New Age. He llegado a alucinar que veo el famoso túnel. Y Olga ha tenido la gentileza de traer algunos libros religiosos: la Torá, el Corán, la Biblia, el Bahavad Gitta… te haces la idea."

-"Pero, ¿eres bautizada?"- preguntó el sacerdote confundido. La fantasma se rascó el cuello.

-"No lo sé. Esa es una buena pregunta. De hecho, mi funeral también fue extraño"

-"¿Extraño? ¿Por qué?"- Arnold preguntó. El sonido de los pasos de Bob indicaba que éste se acercaba a grandes zancadas.

-"Porque me cremaron, pero mis cenizas aún no descansan en paz…"- respondió Helga y desapareció al tiempo que Bob entraba a la habitación.

-"Miriam dijo que venía; yo tengo unos asuntos de negocio, pero voy a estar cerca por cualquier cosa que requiera"-Bob señaló a Arnold y buscó una calculadora entre los cojines del sillón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque el día anterior había logrado entrevistarse por separado con ambos padres, ninguna de las entrevistas fue provechosa. Sólo pudo aclarar que ninguno de los dos había podido superar la muerte de su hijita menor, pese a los años pasados. Había descubierto que Miriam tenía un relicario con el nombre de la niña colgado a su cuello, mientras que Bob Pataki tenía una foto de Helga de bebé, pegada con cinta adhesiva a una foto familiar actual que traía en su billetera. Ambos estaban deprimidos. Miriam mostraba su dolor a través de la pena, la cual desahogaba en el alcohol. Si bien asistía a Alcohólicos Anónimos, le era casi imposible no borrarse en la bebida en ciertas ocasiones. Todo esto se lo confesó llorando. Por su parte, Bob expresaba su dolor en la rabia que le causaba la impotencia. Era un hombre devastado que se aferraba a la rutina de su trabajo para poder afrontar la vida diaria; sólo los programas de concursos parecían animarlo un poco. El piano -que alguna vez tocara Olga tan virtuosamente- acumulaba telarañas en un rincón al que pocas veces se atrevían a llegar. La pieza que fuese de Helga también permanecía cerrada con llave; ninguno de los padres se acercaba a ella.

Arnold sentía que tenía un rompecabezas frente a él. Ignoraba si Helga podía permanecer atada por la dificultad de sus padres para aceptar su muerte, aunque no lo descartaba. Por experiencia personal, sabía que muchas veces los hijos creen que deben sacrificarse por el bien de sus progenitores. Sin embargo, la tarde anterior había decidido darle una oportunidad a la frase de Helga y -tras las entrevistas- fue a ver su tumba al cementerio. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el cuidador del lugar le comentó que ese sitio estaba vacío. En la lápida se leía claramente "que descanse en paz", pero según aquel hombre, la familia no quiso enterrar las cenizas de la niña ahí, pese a haber pagado por el lugar. Helga tenía razón: literalmente no descansaba en paz. ¿Dónde estaban sus cenizas, entonces?

Ese día, Arnold regresó al hogar de los Patakis con dos interrogantes clavadas en su mente: las cenizas y la pieza de Helga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold se encontraba tratando de mirar a través de la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación de Helga. En esta ocasión estaban Miriam y Olga; Olga sí visitaba y arreglaba dicha pieza, pero no quería que sus padres supieran, pues deseaba evitarles el dolor que podría acarrearles todo lo relacionado con la pequeña. Ella le facilitó la llave, mientras distraía a su madre. Lamentablemente, no le dijo que la puerta tenía una maña para abrirla.

-"¿Y qué estamos tratando de ver?"- una voz infantil preguntó junto a él; Arnold se sobresaltó y se pegó con la manija de la puerta.

-"No eres muy bueno espiando, ¿cierto?"- preguntó Helga. Arnold la vio con la figura de una niña de 10 años, con un vestido rosado y un moño del mismo color en su pelo.

-"¿Por qué siempre cambias de apariencia, pero mantienes el rosado en tu vestuario?"- le preguntó en voz baja, mientras se sobaba el golpe. La niña pareció pensar su respuesta.

-"Humm… me gusta cambiar de forma; es como si pudiera tener la ilusión de crecer. Aunque nadie me haya visto. Eres la primera persona en verme; felicitaciones"- Helga cambio de forma, al de una mujer de la edad de Arnold.

-"¿Y el rosado?"- preguntó Arnold, mirando asombrado como la niña se había transformado en mujer ante sus ojos. El fantasma hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-"Cuando morí, vestía un traje rosado junto con el moño. ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Me queda mal?"- Helga hizo una pose de modelo; ahora tenía un vestido ligero que seguramente habría visto en televisión y que se veía muy bien en ella. Arnold se forzó a recordar que era un sacerdote y que la mujer no le estaba coqueteando; sólo había tenido tres años de vida.

-"Ehm, sí, bien. Te queda bien ese color"- respondió, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la puerta. Helga lo miró extrañada.

-"Bueno, ¿por qué estamos tratando de mirar por la cerradura?"- Helga dijo, volviendo a su forma de niña de diez años.

Arnold se congeló cuando vio a la fantasma introducir la cabeza por la pared, como si su cuerpo hubiese sido mutilado y sólo se apoyara en la pared por el cuello. Helga volvió a sacar la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-"Y ahora, ¿qué?"- preguntó con impaciencia, arrugando el ceño.

-"¿Cómo hiciste eso?". Preguntó el sacerdote, tragando el nudo en la garganta que le produjo el temor.

-"¿En serio? ¿No recuerdas que soy un fantasma?"

-"Eh, bueno, estee…"- Arnold dudó, pero luego suspiró y la miró -"¿me puedes ayudar a abrir la puerta?"

Helga lo miró curiosa y luego se encogió de hombros.

-"Claro; siempre ayudó a Olga con lo mismo. Aunque no sé qué sentido tiene; parece más una pieza para muñecas de Olga que mi pieza."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Arnold entró a la habitación, entendió a lo que se refería Helga. La habitación era la de una niña de tres años, pero muchas cosas parecían nuevas.

-"Olga se la pasa comprando cosas para mí, que obviamente no usaré"- le explicó ésta.

La pieza era de un rosa inmaculado mezclado con blanco. De pronto, los ojos de Arnold tropezaron con la puerta de un armario.

-"¿Qué hay ahí?"- preguntó.

-"Cosas viejas y mis dibujos y primeras letras. Si hubiese crecido, seguramente lo hubiese usado para esconder cosas importantes."

Arnold se acercó al armario y lo abrió. En su interior, había unas ropas nuevas para una niña pequeña; tras ellas, unas pocas ropas usadas (principalmente jardineras rosadas) y en el suelo, dibujos y letras. Unos lápices de cera completaban el lugar.

-"Qué raro"

-"¿Qué cosa?"- la Helga de diez años le frunció el ceño. Arnold sonrió.

-"Esperaba encontrar un viejo oso de peluche, o una mantita usada, pero no lo encontré; en su lugar, tú estabas aprendiendo a escribir…¿Tonta Miriam, Tonto Bob, Olga fea?"

Helga sonrió también.

-"No buscaste bien. Teddy lo escondí bajo de una tabla suelta antes de salir al jardín de infantes. Quería asegurarme que nada le pasara. ¡No lo busques!"- añadió rápidamente como Arnold hizo ademán de internarse a rescatar al muñeco -"no te gustará verlo como está ahora; él si descansa en paz."

Arnold vio a la fantasma suspirar y volver a su forma adulta, mientras simulaba tomar asiento en una sillita cercana.

-"Han sido muchos años, ¿sabes? Y aunque no esté viva, he crecido y madurado. A los tres años les tenía mucha rabia porque no me prestaban atención; mis padres parecían obnubilados por los éxitos de Olga y ella estaba tan fascinada por los halagos que tampoco parecía fijarse mucho en mí; cuando lo hacía, parecía que su única finalidad era demostrar lo buena hermana que era. Fue irónico que tuviesen que estar tan centrados en mí después de mi muerte, con los papeles de defunción y los trámites de los juicios. Pero si los miras bien, son humanos; todos los somos…o lo fuimos. Bob es inseguro y necesita sentir que tiene éxito, por lo que tiende a ignorar todo lo demás. Miriam se autoflagela porque siente su vida vacía; tiene el empuje para salir adelante, pero no cree que sea correcto. Olga está tan desesperada de buscar la aprobación de los demás, que cualquier error que cree haber cometido le cuesta perdonarse."

-"¿Tú sigues aquí porque temes dejarlos solos?"- preguntó Arnold. La fantasma lo miró sorprendida. Se hizo silencio. Arnold creyó que era justo compartir algo.

-"Cuando era un niño, mis padres desaparecieron al intentar ayudar a una tribu centroamericana. No regresaron jamás."- Arnold sintió la mirada de Helga sobre él; decidió continuar su historia -"Viví los primeros quince años de mi vida soñando que volaba y los traía de regreso a casa. A los quince logré cumplir mi deseo de volar, pero no pude traerlos a casa."

-"¿Qué pasó?"

-"Nunca los habían encontrado y yo tampoco pude hallarlos. Tuve que aceptar que ellos se habían ido, y que yo tenía una vida que vivir."

-"Qué triste. Lo siento"- Helga lo miró comprensivamente.

-"Gracias, pero no es tan terrible. Descubrí a Dios."- Arnold le sonrió. Le llamó la atención la mirada pensativa de Helga. Le sorprendió que negara tristemente con su cabeza.

-"Mi familia no es tan fuerte. Ellos han intentado aferrarse a Dios, al trabajo, a la rutina, pero les cuesta. No debí dejar que la rabia me dominara. O al menos, debí esperar el semáforo."

-"Bueno, sólo tenías tres años. "- Arnold trató de consolarla.

-"Si, lo sé. Pero hay muchas cosas que podrían haber sido distintas."

-"Habríamos podido ser compañeros de clases"- dijo Arnold, sonriéndole. La fantasma enarcó una ceja, pero también le sonrió de regreso.

-"Supongo; aunque con lo maleducada que era, y soy, posiblemente te hubiese hecho sufrir junto a los otros niños."

-"Yo creo que podríamos haber sido amigos"- señaló Arnold. Helga sonrió.

-"Tal vez"- Helga lo miró directo en sus ojos, y luego miró a la distancia -"He intentado irme, ¿sabes? Pero realmente no logro seguir mi camino. De algún modo, ellos me retienen."

-"Pensé que no querías dejarlos solos"- Arnold quiso confirmar.

-"Si, un poco. Tal vez más que un poco."- Helga suspiró -"Ok, no quiero dejarlos solos, pero sé y acepto que ellos deben seguir con su vida, y yo con la mía"- Arnold vio a Helga sonreír irónicamente -"o con mi muerte o lo que sea. Pero seguir adelante."

-"¿Qué hacen para retenerte?"

-"Cargan con mi muerte todos los días; mis cenizas."

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a una enojada Miriam, seguida por una preocupada Olga.

-"¿Por qué está aquí? ¡Está habitación debe estar cerrada!"

Arnold se retiró rápidamente, dando excusas, mientras Olga intentaba calmar a su madre.

Más tarde en su habitación, Arnold se reía al recordar el último comentario de Helga: _"Nunca pensé que así sería ser descubierta en mi habitación a solas con un chico"_.

De pronto, fue consciente de que si él hubiese sido familiar, también le costaría dejar ir a una mujer tan vivaz como ella. Qué lástima que estuviese muerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días después, Arnold se encontraba nuevamente en la casa Pataki, sentado en el salón, esperando que Olga volviese con sus padres.

-"¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?"- le preguntó el fantasma de Helga a su lado. Arnold tomó aire y trató de sonreír amablemente.

-"Sí"- le aseguró fingiendo tranquilidad: Él también se sentía muy incómodo, por decir lo menos.

Sus ojos vagaron por la pieza y se encontraron con una pequeña y casi escondida foto del matrimonio de Bob y Miriam. Eso lo puso a pensar. Él y Helga estaban sentados en el sillón, esperando ansiosos, y él había tomado la mano de la fantasma para tranquilizarla. Cualquiera podría decir que eran novios y que estaban nerviosos porque venía a pedir la mano de la joven. Pero claro, eso habría significado ignorar la sotana y el hecho de que ella estuviese muerta. Y que el tema a tratar era muy distinto a ese. De hecho, el tema le causaba incomodidad debido a lo molesto que se sentía cuando logró reunir todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Incluso sentía algo de rabia.

-"Usted por aquí, ¿qué quiere ahora?"- dijo Bob molesto en cuanto entró a la pieza. Al parecer, su presencia disgustaba a aquel hombre y Arnold sospechaba por qué.

-"Vino por Helga, ¿qué pasó ahora?"- preguntó Miriam, sus ojos algo enrojecidos. Se apoyaba en el brazo de Olga, que también lo miraba con cierto temor.

Arnold se puso de pie.

-"Sí, vine por Helga y porque ustedes me han estado mintiendo."- Arnold observó como los tres Patakis se estremecían.

-"Y yo pensé que eras conciliador"- murmuró Helga a su lado. Arnold decidió ignorar el comentario.

-"¿A qué se refiere?"- preguntó Olga con voz suave e inocente.

-"He hablado con Helga. Ustedes cargan sus cenizas. Me pidieron ayuda para que pudiera seguir su camino al cielo, pero son ustedes los que la retienen."

-"¿Ha hablado con Helga?"- preguntó Miriam, súbitamente más despierta de lo que nunca la había visto Arnold.

-"No sé de qué habla"- dijo Olga nerviosa.

-"Ten piedad, con ellos; Olga siempre ha sido mala mentirosa, no es su culpa"- dijo Helga. Arnold decidió seguir el consejo.

-"¡Suficiente! No puede venir y entrometerse en los asuntos de mi casa"- exclamó Bob.

-"Está asustado; teme que lo desenmascares"- le susurró Helga a su lado. Arnold sabía que Helga intentaba proteger a su familia de su enojo. Ignoraba como la fantasma podía saber que él estaba tan molesto. Pero tenía razón.

-"¡Basta de mentiras! Sé que le asusta mi presencia, Sr. Pataki, porque supone que descubriré algunos de sus secretos. Y los descubrí"- Arnold vio como Bob abría la boca para reclamar y luego la cerraba sin nada que decir.

-"¡Hey! Eso es uso de información confidencial"- Helga resopló a su lado. Arnold estaba por preguntarle si deseaba realmente seguir su camino, o prefería seguir defendiendo a su familia y permanecer en la tierra.

-"Si es cierto qué habla con mi hija, diga algo que sólo ella pueda saber. No ayudaré a menos que tenga esa certeza"- dijo Miriam Pataki, dejando el brazo de Olga.

Arnold miró a la mujer. Parecía estar ganando solidez. Miró a Helga, quien se mordía el labio, nerviosa.

-"Humm, valz de un minuto…no, la destrozaría; batidos de…no, ya lo sabes; el…"- Helga dudaba.

-"Valz de un Minuto"- dijo Arnold rápidamente.

-"¡Oohh…ella no me perdona!"- Olga exclamó y rompió a llorar.

-"¡Estúpido, Cabeza de Balón! ¡Es la pieza que tocaba Olga en el piano cuando me fui sola al jardín de infantes! Ahora pasarán tres días antes que deje de llorar"- Fantasma o no, Arnold dudaba haber visto a alguien con la cara de enojo y frustración que vio a Helga entonces.

-"Vals de un Minuto"- repitió Miriam Pataki, pero luego se repuso -"¿Qué quiere decir Vals de un Minuto? "

Arnold tenía que conceder que la mujer era fuerte, pese a aparentar ser la más débil con su alcoholismo a cuesta. Mientras Olga lloraba y Bob estaba paralizado, Miriam se mantenía y pedía explicaciones.

-"Es la pieza musical que Olga tocaba en el piano cuando Helga decidió irse al jardín de infantes"- dijo mirando a la mujer directamente a los ojos –"Y Olga, tu hermana te ha perdonado. Hace mucho tiempo, a todos ustedes."

Arnold sintió las miradas estupefactas de los Patakis sobre él, incluida la de Helga.

-"¿Ella nos perdonó?"- Olga preguntó haciendo visibles esfuerzos por dejar de llorar. Arnold asintió.

-"Pero…pero, ¿por qué sigue aquí?"- preguntó Bob, temblando.

-"Sí, los perdonó. Y no se ha ido porque ustedes no la dejan partir"

-"Ella…¿ella está aquí? ¿Cómo sé que está aquí? ¡Helga! ¡Helga!"- Miriam comenzó a llamar a su hija menor por la sala, sin ser capaz de ver que Helga se acercaba e intentaba sostenerla.

-"Arnold, mi mamá enloquecerá; te lo dije"- dijo Helga, preocupada y sin ceremonias.

-"Ella está junto a usted, Sra. Pataki. Y le pediré que se tranquilice"

-"¡¿Cómo puede pedir que me tranquilice?! ¡Usted nunca perdió a una hija; nunca podrá perderla! No sabe nada de cómo me siento… ¡¿Helga?!"- la mujer insistió.

-"Muy bien. Dijo que hablaba con mi hija muerta; ahora dice que ella está aquí. Déme un mensaje de mi niña"- dijo Bob Pataki, mirando asustado a Arnold y a su esposa.

-"Por eso he venido"- indicó Arnold, recuperando la atención de todos los Patakis nuevamente sobre él.

-"Helga se preocupa por ustedes. Los quiere mucho y los ha perdonado. También les pide perdón. Y también me ha dicho…"- Arnold hizo una pausa. Viendo a Helga en su versión adulta, sus ojos azules brillantes, le costaba decir esas palabras -"me ha dicho que desea descansar en paz. Deben entregar sus cenizas para que sean enterradas en el cementerio."

Miriam gritó y sostuvo su mano en el pecho con fuerza.

-"¡Deseo escucharlo de mi hija! ¡HELGAAA!"- Miriam no lloraba, pero era palpable el inmenso dolor que la dominaba.

-"Está bien, mamá. Lo siento, Arnold"- fue lo último que escuchó Arnold, antes de sentir los labios de la fantasma en los suyos y cómo el cuerpo etéreo de ella parecía fundirse en el suyo.

En ninguno de los libros que mencionaban o trataban el tema de exorcismos y posesiones, describía lo que sintió Arnold. Sorprendido, un aroma desconocido y sensaciones placenteras lo embriagaron. De pronto, se dio cuenta que no podía abrir los ojos que, sin darse cuenta, había cerrado. Ya no tenía dominio sobre su cuerpo y sentía otra presencia en su interior. Helga había tomado el control.

Repentinamente, sintió que faltaba oxígeno y sintió que su pecho ya no se llenaba de aire. Helga debió sentir su preocupación, y pronto, volvió a respirar.

-"Vaya, han sido tantos años que había olvidado respirar."- Arnold escuchó a Helga hablar con su voz. Aunque no sonaba exactamente como él. Tampoco le hizo gracia el comentario. Era él, o más bien su cuerpo, el que estuvo sin respirar.

-"¿Helga?"- preguntó Miriam Pataki atónita. Los tres Patakis miraban perplejos.

-"Si, soy yo. Hola"- dijo Helga nerviosa, con la voz de Arnold. Arnold quiso preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero fue interrumpido.

-"¡Helga!"

-"¡Hermanita Bebé!"

Las mujeres se acercaron a abrazarla. Eran abrazos férreos y fuertes, con años de recuerdos y dolor acumulados.

-"_Ugh, no tan fuerte_"- se quejó Arnold en su mente. Aunque no controlara su cuerpo, podía sentir los abrazos. Su sensibilidad corporal pareció haberse incrementado.

-"Sí..ehm, por favor, no tan fuerte. Recuerden que es un cuerpo prestado"- Helga señaló, tras unos segundos.

-"Cómo sé que eres tú, niña, y no ese sujeto tratando de tirar un truco"- preguntó incrédulo Bob.

-"Crimeny, Bob. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me escuches? ¿romper más ventanas? ¿quebrar más vasos?"- dijo Helga, con voz alegre.

Repentinamente, Arnold se vio -o más bien su cuerpo- asfixiado bajo el abrazo de Bob.

-"¡Helga!"- el hombre exclamó, aunque su grito fue ahogado por el hombro del sacerdote en el que se apoyaba.

-"Sí, está bien. Yo también te extrañé"- dijo Helga, palmoteando la espalda del hombre con la mano de Arnold.

-"_Helga…mi cuerpo… y mi sotana_"- se quejó Arnold mentalmente, cuando empezó a sentir que Bob no sólo lloraba sobre su hombro.

-"¡Qué quejica! Yo hace 24 años que no puedo abrazarlos"- respondió Helga. Arnold se sintió avergonzado. Bob se separó y su madre y hermana miraron extrañados. Helga había dicho ese comentario en voz alta. Helga, en el cuerpo de Arnold, suspiró.

-"Miren, estoy feliz de poder hablarles, pero tengo poco tiempo. Este cuerpo no es mío y su dueño está comenzando a impacientarse."

-"¡A la horca con él! ¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer para que te quedes?"- dijo Bob Pataki. Arnold se preocupó.

-"Fingiré que no escuché eso"- dijo Helga secamente.

-"Miren, lo que dijo el sacerdote, es cierto. Los quiero mucho, y lamento todo lo ocurrido"- Helga se interrumpió; parecía necesitar valor para decir lo siguiente -"lamento haberme ido así ese día; no debí salir sola. Lo siento"

-"Yo lo siento…¡hermanita bebé!"

Pronto, todos los Patakis se encontraban abrazando de nuevo a Helga en el cuerpo de Arnold y pidiendo disculpas. Arnold, pese a encontrarse asfixiado, se sintió contento.

-"Ok, ok. Cortemos un poco la melaza"- dijo Helga varios minutos después.

Repentinamente, Arnold había comenzado a notar sus dedos entumecidos. Al mirar su cuerpo, vio que las puntas de sus dedos comenzaban ponerse azules.

-"_Helga_…"- llamó preocupado. Aparentemente, el fantasma en su cuerpo escuchó.

-"Ok, chicos, bien. Miren, me tengo que ir. La cosa es que este cuerpo no es mío y si su dueño no regresa a tener control sobre él, no será de nadie."- Arnold notó a Helga tragar un nudo (con su garganta) -"Yo estoy muerta, mi vida aquí terminó y tengo que seguir. Seguir al cielo o al purgatorio, pero tengo que seguir. Y ustedes también tienen que hacerlo. Olga tú eres una gran persona y una maestra muy preocupada…"

Arnold comenzó a inquietarse. Podía notar cierta rigidez en su cuerpo. Pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, tampoco deseaba que Helga se distanciara de su familia. Era como el reencuentro que él no pudo tener.

-"Y Miriam, tú eres capaz de muchas cosas, ¡diablos! Te he visto hacer cosas impresionantes mamá, sólo cree en ti y date permiso."

Sin embargo, Arnold notó que aunque quisiera…no que lo hubiese pensado algún minuto en serio, pero si quisiera renunciar a su vida para dársela a Helga, no podía. Su cuerpo comenzaba a agonizar porque su alma no estaba no estaba en completo dominio de él. Aunque quisiera dárselo, Helga no podía habitar su cuerpo.

-"Bob…"- Helga se interrumpió.

-"Hermanita bebé, las uñas están azules"- señaló Olga. Los Patakis habían comenzado a mirar el cuerpo con extrañeza. Seguramente, ellos ya estaban notando lo mismo.

-"Sí, Olga. Por eso me tengo que ir"- Helga habló rápidamente -"Bob, tú siempre serás grande para mí. Cuídalas mucho, y cuídate tú también"

-"¡Helga!"- Miriam se abalanzó a abrazar el progresivamente frío cuerpo del sacerdote.

-"¡Nos vemos cuando nos veamos!"- dijo Helga antes de irse. Arnold sintió que temblaba de nuevo. También sintió como si algo lo tirara desde el ombligo y como si la fantasma lo hubiese besado de nuevo, en los labios y con todo el cuerpo, si eso fuese posible. Entonces perdió el conocimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold regresaba al silencio de su iglesia. Lucía sombrío aunque encontraba milagroso volver a sentir con propiedad su cuerpo.

-"Lo siento Padre y gracias por prestarme su cuerpo"- dijo Helga a su lado. La fantasma lo había acompañado en silencio desde que dejara la casa, tras recuperarse gracias a las milagrosas sales de Olga.

-"Pensé que no podías salir de tu casa"- señaló Arnold. En sus labios aún sentía esa difusa sensación, y de algún modo se sentía amargado. Amargado porque Helga lo había traicionado al ocupar su cuerpo sin permiso, pero más que todo, amargado porque Helga no podía vivir…aunque él le dejase su cuerpo. ¡Le habría gustado tanto que estuviese viva! Tal vez, si ella hubiese estado viva, tal vez, tal vez, algunas cosas que podrían haber sido distintas.

-"Pues sí, así era. Pero parece que después de, si, jeje, lo que pasó, puedo caminar junto a ti."- Arnold miró curioso a la fantasma. Lucía como una mujer de su edad, casi tan real que parecía increíble que sólo él pudiese verla. Se sorprendió deseando poder tocarla para ver si era posible que fuese real.

-"¡Rayos! Si hubiese sabido antes, tal vez me habría apoderado del cuerpo de Harvey, el cartero"- comentó Helga despreocupadamente, mirando al frente.

Arnold repentinamente se sintió molesto con el cartero, quien justo entregaba unos sobres a una señora que vivía por ahí.

-"O de uno de los socios de mi padre…¡habría podido viajar al extranjero!"

-"Helga"- Arnold dijo entre dientes, molesto -"No puedes usar los cuerpos de otras personas sólo para tu beneficio personal. No es correcto."

Helga resopló.

-"Si, lo sé. Está bien. No lo haré."

-"Gracias"- respondió Arnold.

-"Aunque habría sido genial. Tal vez hasta podría haber ido a París ¿Te imaginas? ¿París?"

Arnold enarcó una ceja y apretó con fuerza su maletín. Después de todo, se sentía confundido, descolocado por lo vivido en la casa de los Patakis, y esta conversación no estaba ayudando en absoluto. Arnold se forzó a respirar.

-"Mira, he viajado fuera del país; pronto puede ser que viaje a Roma y a otros países del mundo. Y te puedo decir que no es tan entretenido."

-"¿Qué? No te creo. Debes ser muy aburrido para no desear viajar. O quizás no has tenido la compañía adecuada"- Helga señaló con tono irónico y una risita.

Arnold no pudo evitar reír de lo que consideraba uno de los momentos más ridículos de su vida. Qué bueno que la calle estuviese poco transitada, porque sería vergonzoso tener público que lo viese a él hablando solo, sin entender nada más.

-"¿Estás diciendo qué dejarías tu casa y que quieres viajar conmigo?"- le preguntó Arnold, con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su cara. La idea no le desagradaba; Helga era muy divertida, pero una vez más, ella estaba muerta y él era un sacerdote. Sacerdote católico por añadidura, con votos de castidad. Arnold no quiso analizar los motivos que tenía para recordar sus votos.

-"¿Me estás proponiendo que te acompañe en tus viajes?"- preguntó Helga con asombro.

Arnold negó con la cabeza.

-"Voy a la iglesia; aún tengo que oficiar la misa de las ocho de la tarde. ¿Deseas ir…?

-"Fue aquí"- dijo Helga repentinamente, seria y pálida. Más pálida que de costumbre.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Aquí fue donde crucé y… estaba enojada y no miré el semáforo…"

-"Oh…lo siento."

-"Tengo que regresar"- dijo Helga y se desvaneció en el aire.

Arnold se quedó de pie, solo, en la esquina donde se entrecruzaban dos caminos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold recibió una llamada de casa de Los Pataki. Era Miriam, señalando que estaban listos para despedir a su hijita, y preguntando cuándo podían juntarse para enterrarla en el cementerio. Obviamente, él oficiaría la ceremonia.

Arnold comenzó a preparar todas las cosas con sentimientos ambivalentes. La imposibilidad de dominar su pelo rebelde, sólo lo puso más nervioso en sus esfuerzos de verse bien y dejar en Helga una última buena impresión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold ya se encontraba ante la tumba de Helga cuando los Patakis llegaron vestidos de negro. Olga traía también un ligero velo de encajes oscuro sobre su rostro. Miriam llevaba una pequeña ánfora.

Arnold parpadeó extrañado. La fantasma de Helga no estaba a la vista. Una brisa lo golpeó, sintiendo la presencia de Helga en ella. Arnold se pasó una mano nervioso, ¿así sentían los Patakis a Helga? ¿Cómo un ligero golpe de viento que los hacía estremecer? ¿Por qué no podía verla?

-"Padre, ya estamos aquí"- dijo Olga, como necesitara hacerle saber a Arnold.

-"Sí, bien."- Arnold se forzó a salir de su confusión -"¿Dónde está Helga? Quiero decir, las cenizas de…"

-"Aquí"- Miriam mostró la ánfora en sus manos.

Arnold extendió las manos para tomar la ánfora, pero Miriam no se lo entregó de inmediato. Arnold suspiró mientras la mujer miraba tiernamente el frasco adornado, antes de dárselo con ojos humedecidos.

Arnold tomó la ánfora y la apoyó en la pequeña mesa blanca preparada de antemano, entre el caliz y la cruz. Con cuidado, abrió su contenido… como sospechaba, las cenizas no estaban allí. No todas.

-"Necesito todas las cenizas".

Con sonidos ahogados de quejas, cada Pataki extrajo las cenizas que guardaban: Olga en una bolsita en su pequeña cartera de mano; Miriam dentro del medallón con el nombre de su hija, y Bob en un sobre en su cartera. Cada una fue puesta en la mesa junto a la ánfora.

La suave brisa le desordenó un poco los cabellos y los (pocos) pelos de la cabeza de Bob.

-"Todas las cenizas"- Arnold insistió mirando al hombre mayor. A regañadientes, Bob extrajo un pañuelito de su bolsillo. Ante la mirada insistente del sacerdote, Bob elevó sus ojos y sacó un sobre de género más pequeño.

-"Ya tiene las cenizas. ¿Ahora qué?"- preguntó rudamente Bob.

-"Iniciamos la ceremonia."- Arnold respiró hondo e hizo la señal de la cruz -"Queridos hermanos, como ustedes saben, estamos aquí para despedir a nuestra querida hermana e hija, Helga Geraldine Pataki…"

Arnold comenzó con su clásico tono de voz con que oficiaba misa, lleno de seguridad y amabilidad, pero por dentro se sentía incómodo y mareado. Le habría gustado ver a Helga una vez más. El aire se arremolinó.

-"Aunque no pudo vivir mucho tiempo entre nosotros, su gran presencia siempre logró hacerse sentir, brindando compañía y apoyo a sus familiares. El cometer errores es humano, pero el perdón es la mejor característica que podemos tener. Dios mismo nos ha perdonado, y lo ha mostrado a través del sacrificio de su único hijo Jesús. Y Helga, pese a su corta vida, logró ser capaz de aprender y mostrarnos el camino del perdón. Perdón hacia otros y también perdón a nosotros mismos. "

Arnold comenzó a sentirse mareado. En su puesto, Miriam y Olga lloraban, la primera en silencio y la otra sin poder reprimir sus sollozos. Bob miraba a la tierra, una mano sobre su esposa e hija abrazadas. Todos estaban claramente afectados.

La brisa se volvió más fuerte. Arnold temió que pudiese arrebatar las cenizas.

-"Polvo somos y al polvo hemos de volver. Helga, en su alma inocente, entra al reino de los cielos donde nuestro Padre Celestial la está esperando para el banquete celebrado en la eternidad."

Arnold tomó las cenizas y las dejó todas juntas en la ánfora. Luego dudó unos segundos. Sabía que tenía que dejar la ánfora en la tierra, cerrada, y dar su bendición. Pero se rebelaba ante la imposibilidad de ver a Helga una última vez, con su moño rosa y sus ojos vivaces.

-"¿Padre?"- Olga lo llamó.

-"Sí, si me ayudan…"- Arnold apuntó al agujero en la tierra. Bob se apresuró a acercarse, despejándolo de las pocas hierbas que se encontraban en su interior.

El viento arreció con más fuerza, casi haciendo tropezar a Arnold con su propia sotana. En sus manos, tomó la ánfora con firmeza, como si fuese una baranda para sostenerse contra aquel viento.

Arnold se acercó con las cenizas al espacio abierto en el suelo. Ante su memoria aparecieron las imágenes de Helga, recuerdos de cada visita en que había logrado verla. Se volvió consciente de cuán solo se sentía; más ahora al tener que dejar sus cenizas. Era consciente de que los Patakis le rodeaban, tristes y esperando, pero ese viento que le desordenaba el pelo, que lo estremecía como la primera vez que estrechó la mano del fantasma de Helga… Cayó de rodillas ante el agujero, una sensación de dolor abrumando su pecho. No era un deudo; ni siquiera la conoció en vida. Y sin embargo, había sido el único capaz de verla, de mirarla cambiar con la edad, de sentir sus labios etéreos.

-"¿Padre?"- la voz sonaba lejana. Imposible precisar quién era. Pero tenía razón. Era un sacerdote y debía hacer lo correcto.

Arnold dejó la ánfora con las cenizas en la tierra, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-"Polvo somos…"- repitió; un intento débil de continuar con una ceremonia que conocía de memoria.

Entonces, la vio. El viento se calmó mientras Helga lo miraba desde el fondo de la pequeña tumba abierta. Esos ojos vivaces que alguna vez le pidieron ayuda para seguir su camino.

-"… al polvo hemos de volver".

Un golpe de tierra atravesaron esos ojos y medio cubrieron la ánfora. La imagen se desvaneció ligeramente. Otro golpe de tierra vino…

-"¡NOOOOO!"

-"¿Arnold?"

-"¿Padre? ¿Qué pasa?"

Arnold no podía ver nada. Desesperado se tiró a intentar alcanzar esos ojos vivaces antes que terminaran de desaparecer. A desenterrarlos con sus manos de ser necesario.

-"¡No, No! ¡Helga, TE AMO!"

Todo fue oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"¿Arnold?"

-"Hey, amigo, ¿Qué pasa?"

Sus compañeros de curso rodeaban la cama de Arnold, preocupados al escucharlo murmurar en sueños, como si presidiera una ceremonia, y luego gritar. La maldición decía que si una persona tenía una pesadilla y no lograba despertar a tiempo, podía morir. Gerald estaba haciendo todos los esfuerzos por despertar a su mejor amigo; los demás chicos preocupados, trataban de ayudar también. El grito final de Arnold los dejó sin palabras.

Arnold se incorporó en su cama, los ojos abiertos, su cuerpo mojado en sudor; aún le parecía oler la tierra del cementerio dónde había dejado las cenizas de Helga. Sus pupilas encontraron los ojos impresionados de su mejor amigo, mientras la voz de Sid preguntaba en voz baja:

-"¿Acaba de decir que ama a Helga?"

-"¿A la señorita Helga G. Pataki?"- lo coreó interrogante Stinky.

Arnold le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta de la realidad. Que no tenía veintisiete años, sino diez; que Helga no había muerto a sus tres años, sino que era una amiga que le gustaba molestarlo y que hace poco tiempo atrás había reconocido que lo amaba; que estaba en la Cabaña de las Pesadillas junto a todos sus amigos, intentando quebrar la maldición. Había fracasado. Ansiaba saber con absoluta certeza que Helga estaba bien.

-"Viejo… ¿estás bien?"- preguntó Gerald, con preocupación.

-"No. Tuve una pesadilla"- respondió cortante.

-"Ya lo creo. Gritaste que amabas a Helga"- señaló Harold con sorna.

Arnold no respondió e intentó ponerse de pie. Su cara expresaba su frustración.

-"¿A dónde vas? ¡No podemos salir hasta que amanezca!"- exclamó Gerald.

-"Al baño"- dijo Arnold. Necesitaba pensar un poco. Con un poco de suerte, cuando regresara al dormitorio, nadie lo estaría mirando obsesivamente y podría fingir que volvía a dormir.


End file.
